Burn with you(Traducción autorizada)
by Glease
Summary: El agente especial Kurt Hummel tiene una meta: atrapar a uno de los criminales más buscados y crueles,Sebastian Smythe. Después de un fracaso de cadenas,se ve obligado a pedirle ayuda al ex compañero de Smythe, Actualmente encarcelado. Ambos se odian a muerte, sin embargo ¿Serán capaces de trabajar a pesar de los problemas que se tienen entre sí y unirse para vencer a su enemigo?


**¡Hola gente! estoy trabajando en este fic que me sinceramente me enamoró.**

***Este fic NO es mió, pertenece a blackrose1002 a la cual le tengo un respeto enorme y admiro mucho.(tengo autorización de ella). **

**La portada del fic me la hizo MENUFES(pueden pedir servicios de ella para la portada de sus fics) Te mando saludos y gracias por hacérmela, Te amo e.e **

**ADVERTENCIAS:**

**Es clasificación M, si no les gusta, no lo lean, ya que puede haber lenguaje fuerte y escenas explícitas entre dos hombres, todo se ha dicho, leen bajo su propio riesgo.**

**No me pertenece nada, glee y sus personas son propiedad de Ryan Murphy.**

**Tampoco me pertenece la historia, mi trabajo aquí es traducir por mi entretenimiento y el de ustedes, y obviamente para que la conozcan. **

**Espero haber dicho todo lo que no me pertenece.**

**El viernes subiré la traducción autorizada de ''you are mine'' de alexofthegarden, otra autora a la cual también admiro.**

**Tengo un proyecto el cual es totalmente Mío, llamado ''ambos sabemos lo que no necesitas'' está en mi cuenta, lo pueden leer, y podré subir el próximo capitulo. **

**Dije todo lo que tenía que decir, sin más..**

**¡Disfruten la lectura!:3 **

Capítulo 1

Blaine anderson estaba enojado. No, ''enojado'' no era la palabra adecuada, en realidad estaba _furioso, _estaba paseándose por la habitación, esperando a que su compañero se le uniera.''este maldito idiota'',- murmuró para sus adentros. Se supone que el trabajo de hoy iba a ser fácil, lo único que tenían que hacer era entrar en el museo, robar la pintura y remplazarla por una falsificación de esta, rápida y sigilosamente, pero no , claro que no.-blaine pensó con amargura, _el siempre lo tiene que complicar todo. _Se detuvo abruptamente cuando escuchó que se abría la puerta.

-Hola cielo-dijo Sebastian Smythe mientras entraba a la pieza con una enorme sonrisa. ''awww no te ves muy satisfecho cariño, ¿¡pasó algo malo?''

Blaine estaba a segundos de romper al hombre en pedazos ''¡¿PASÓ ALGO MALO?! , ¡¿PASÓ ALGO MALÓ?!.-gritó.-'' se supone que este trabajo iba a ser agradable y fácil, no había necesidad de matar esa pareja, ¡sabes eso seb! ¿por qué mierda hiciste eso?''

''Nos vieron.. había..

''no, ¡no nos vieron!''.-blaine interrumpió, ''lo único que ellos vieron fueron dos sombras, no había amenaza, ¡¿qué hay de malo contigo?!''

Sebastian lo miró con ojos entrecerrados ''¿Qué hay de malo? ¿conmigo? No me estás tratando con suavidad, ¿o sí, blaine?''

'' obviamente no te estoy tratando con suavidad idiota'' ñó blaine. ''es solo que estoy en contra a la muertes innecesarias, ellos no tenían que morir''.

''¿y por qué eso siquiera te molesta?, el trabajo ya está hecho , ya nada importa''.-sebastian se encogió de hombros.-'' primero necesitas calmarte, luego vamos a hablar, no estoy de humor para escuchar tus quejidos. Estoy lejos muy feliz por ello, te veo después''.- con eso, sebastian se dio la vuelta y salió del departamento, su sonrisa satisfactoria nunca desapareció de su rostro

Blaine gimió por frustración, no era la primera vez que tenían una pelea así y justo como antes, sebastian se escapaba sin dar una solución al problema. Blaine se estaba empezando a preocupar por el osado comportamiento de su compañero. Los podían atrapar algún día y usar esa ropa de prisión naranja no estaba como una de las primeras opciones de su lista de las cosas que quería hacer. Blaine suspiró profundamente y fue a la cocina, Siempre se ponía hambriento luego de hacer algún trabajo. No lo podía evitar.Y empezó a pensar otra vez, tenía que hacer algo por Sebastian, Este estaba enloqueciendo y estaba fuera de control.

El dúo Anderson/Smythe estaba especializado en robo y falsificación, Blaine podía robar absolutamente todo; bonos, pinturas, esculturas , cualquier pieza de convirtieron famosos muy rápido, todos sabían que ellos eran los mejores. Nadie jamás había intentado negar eso. Al principio estuvieron de acuerdo-no matar a nadie al menos que sea necesario, ellos sabían que a veces eso era inevitable, y blaine lo aceptaba y estaba bien con eso, aunque Sebastian era el que siempre lo hacía. Pero últimamente… últimamente empezaba a actuar diferente, empezaba a hablar sobre ''sus intereses y ampliaciones'' Según sus propias palabras. El quería agregar al contrato que estaba correcto matar personas, se lo diría al repertorio de ellos, y Blaine no estaba de acuerdo con eso. Como había dicho, El se oponía a las muertes innecesarias. Después de una pelea Sebastian dejaría el tema, Sin embargo Blaine sabía más que eso, la idea todavía estaba en la cabeza de Sebastian y no sería fácil sacarla de ahí. Al poco tiempo que Blaine se enteraba que su compañero estaba empezado a estar más flojo durante sus trabajos, era para que alguien los viera y así luego los podía matar, sólo para desmostrar. Tenían que hacer que parara lo que estaba haciendo y Blaine ya se había dado cuenta como hacerlo. De verdad _no quería _usar esa ropa naranja por diez años, o tal vez incluso más.

Blaine comió su sándwich y decidió para de pensar por ahora. Tomó una ducha rápida, se fue a su habitación y se lanzó en su cama. Estaba agotado. Sí , se preocuparía de Sebastian mañana.

El celular estaba sonando.

_¿Por qué diablos el celular estaba sonando?_

Blaine abrió sus ojos y parpadeó por unos segundos. Le echó un vistazo a su reloj. Eran las 7 a.m.

**Juntémonos en el muelle.5 p.m. el lugar de siempre.-Sebastian**

Blaine gruñó. Sacudió su celular a un lado y enterró su cabeza en la almohada,¿Por qué lo despertó a las 7 a,m? si debían juntarse en la tarde. Maldito bastardo. Se lo devolvía por la pelea de ayer, de eso estaba seguro. Tomó su celular, mandó una respuesta y se volvió a dormir.

Y despertó de nuevo, eran las 10 a.m. Estiró sus brazos y perezosamente salió de la cama. Después del no tan grande desayuno y de la ducha decidió trabajar en algunos robos que tenía que acabar antes que terminara la semana. Se dirigió al estudio e instantáneamente se sintió relajado y cómodo. -Tal vez era la magia del arte- siempre lo calmaba, el estudio era su santuario. Empezó a tararear silenciosamente y empezó a trabajar.

Blaine estaba tan concentrado en su trabajo que no sintió el paso del tiempo, siempre le pasaba. De repente ya eran las 4p.m, y se tenia que ir yendo. Tomó su arma, la puso en la funda y se puso la chaqueta de cuero encima para tapar el arma, Agarró sus llaves y se fue del apartamento.

Fue a los muelles exactamente a las 5 p.m. Llegó al lugar donde él y Sebastian generalmente se encontraban, pero este no estaba ahí. Eso era raro, Sebastian nunca llegaba tarde. De repente Blaine sintió unos pasos detrás de el. Se dio vuelta, Esperaba ver a Sebastian, Sin embargo la persona que vio no era su compañero en lo absoluto. Este hombre era delgado, Pálido y su cabello estaba pulcramente peinado, estaba parado unos metros más atrás de Blaine y él lo miraba con una leve sonrisa, y a pesar de la distancia, Blaine podía como sus ojos eran, Maldición.. si, el era muy sexy.

''Bueno, bueno, bueno''.-dijo el extraño, su voz un poco más aguda que la que usualmente los hombres tienen.-''que gusto encontrarte aquí''.

''-Hola, respondió con una alta, sensual voz. ''Estoy 100% seguro que nunca nos conocido antes, sin embargo, estoy bastante seguro que te recuerdo''.Los ojos de Blaine rastrearon al cuerpo del hombre de arriba a abajo. ''Entonces dime guapo'', Se acercó algunos pasos cerca de el.-''¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí?¿una cara tan bonita, sola, en el muelle?''.

El hombre inclinó ligeramente su cabeza y miró a Blaine con curiosidad.-''Siempre me he preguntado como sería conocerte, Blaine Anderson''. ó, atrapando a Blaine con la guardia baja por saber su nombre. El falsificador abrió su boca para decir algo, sin embargo el hombre seguía hablado. ''lo debo decir, no estoy decepcionado, desafortunadamente, a pesar de lo encantadora que esta conversación ha sido, me temo que tiene que terminar''.

''-¿Por qué la prisa, bebé?-''Blaine preguntó y guiñó, aún cuando ahora no se sentía tan seguro hablando como lo estaba en el principio de la conversación.

El hombre sonrío con satisfacción –'' creo que hay un lugar más donde deberías ir''-.

-''¿En serio? ¿Qué sería eso?-,

-''la prisión''-.

Antes que Blaine tuviera tiempo para reaccionar, vio gente correr detrás de él, con armas en sus manos, usando chaquetas que tenían''FBI'' escrito. De pronto sus manos estaban agarradas por atrás, le arrancaron el arma de la funda y en unos segundos sintió esposas en sus manos.

El extraño lentamente caminó hasta Blaine, Sonriendo como si la navidad iría a llegar más pronto este año.-''Blaine Anderson, Estás bajo arresto, tienes el derecho de permanecer en silencio. Cualquier cosa que digas será utilizada en tu contra en la corte, Tienes derecho a tener un abogado, si no puedes costearte uno, uno será proporcionado cuando seas interrogado y también la corte.''. Se volvió al un hombre sosteniendo a Blaine por atrás.-''Llévatelo Mike.''.

El agente comenzó a llevárselo al auto, cuando Blaine paró en seco y giró su cabeza.-''Al menos dime tu nombre precioso, creo que merezco saberlo''-.

El hombre lo miró y le sonrió dulcemente.-''Agente especial Kurt Hummel, diría que es un gusto conocerte..pero no soy un fanático de la mentira. Pero tengo que decirlo, es un gusto atrapar al menos uno de ustedes-''. Con eso, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el grupo de agentes cercano.

El agente que estaba sosteniendo a Blaine se metió al auto y le dijo a Blaine que se metiera también. Estaba sentado en el asiento trasero, cuando de repente las palabras de Hummel resonaban en su cabeza …_es un gusto atrapar al menos uno de ustedes. _Sebastian, tenía que haber sido el. El gobierno federal debía deshacerse de el.-''Pagarás por esto, Maldito gilipollas''-. Blaine murmuró enojado para sus adentros. Oh sí, el pagaría, no sabía como todavía, pero sabía una cosa.- la venganza es el mejor plato cuando se sirve frió, y se aseguraría que este tuviera un sabor podidamente delicioso.

A través de la ventana Blaine podía ver como los agentes de subían a sus autos, vio al agente asiático, el mismo que lo metió a este auto, yendo por su camino.

Blaine suspiró. _Parece que me tendré que acostumbrar a estas ropas naranjas._

**Sooo díganme que les pareció! Bueno este es el fic que tanto me encanta, les cuento, traduzco este y estoy traduciendo otro llamado ''you are mine''.( también muy bueno, lo tengo en mi computadora). Así mismo tengo un fic totalmente mío llamado ''ambos sabemos que no soy lo que necesitan''. Lo pueden checar si quieren, y ¡déjenme reviews!. Entonces actualizaría estas dos traducciones y este fic mío todos los fin de semanas, o si estoy libre durante la semana pues lo actualizaré ahí. **

**¡Díganme que piensan! **

**xoxo **


End file.
